


Claimed

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Claiming Bites, F/M, M/M, Reluctant Arousal, Resistance, Voyeurism, twisted feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse claims Charles as he has already claimed his horsemen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

“No,” Xavier says. “No.”

En Sabah Nur ignores the word. It is meaningless, unimportant, unmeant. Xavier straddles his lap easily, fits there perfectly. He squirms when he is touched, in so much as he can squirm. His body is damaged but it does not stop him being strong in soul and power. En Sabah Nur admires that.

“Don’t,” Xavier whispers as En Sabah Nur kisses his exposed throat, strokes his shoulders with careful hands, then moves them down that muscled back. “I don’t want this.”

He lies. He is aroused already, cannot disguise his fascination with what is happening. When his mouth is kissed, he kisses back, his hands flutter against En Sabah Nur’s chest, his hips twitch with need. His desires are clear, no matter what defiance he tries to offer.

Around them, his chosen four watch. He can feel their minds, their feelings. His Storm is uncertain, his Angel is jealous. Psylocke is excited and Magneto delightfully conflicted, aroused and angry at the same time as he watches “his” Charles rut against another man. It is good that they see. Good that they know. He is capable of all things; kindness and cruelty, pain and pleasure both. Of course, they know that. He knew what each of them needed, gave it to them before it was Xavier’s turn.

His Storm needed a promise, nothing more. More would have frightened her, make her recoil. She knows too much of those that would use her in such a way. A light touch of his fingers on her cheek, a whisper of his lips on hers, that was all. Her eyes glittered with curiosity but she made no move for anything else and so neither did he.

Lady Psylocke needed passion. Wanted to be unleashed, wanted freedom, wanted to let her new power soar. He let her ride on top of him, watching as her power curled and whorled around them in vivid purple lashes. She clenched her thighs around his, gripped his shoulders with sharp nails, screamed when she reached climax. He turned her hair purple as her power, clothed her in sleek, revealing things and she smiled and basked in it.

His Angel needed love. It glowed from him, the desire to be cosseted, appreciated, understood in a world that had been so cruel. He clutched and gasped and pressed his face into En Sabah Nur’s shoulder, murmuring nonsense words about feelings as he was taken. En Sabah Nur stroked him and soothed him and knew that he had the boy’s heart in his hands.

Magneto needed pain. Pain upon pain, pain to eclipse that which agonises him, pain to make him forget. He responded to it with a blind need, bucking and scratching, looking for more, which he was given. En Sabah Nur took him apart with hands and power and the man wept and his power rang and he was beautiful.

They are his horsemen. His people. His unfettered Gods and Goddesses that will help him reforge this world. He knows what they want. What they need. And in return, they will give him what _he_ needs.

The world shall be theirs.

And Xavier will help them.

“Stop,” Xavier breathes, face pressed into En Sabah Nur’s neck, tongue flicking out to taste En Sabah Nur’s skin. “Oh … oh, stop …”

He does not stop. He fucks Xavier and as the pleasure builds between them, he pushes at that shielded mind, letting his power caress as much as his hands. Xavier moans, shakes his head but his pretty blue eyes are darkening as the power tempts him. He knows what he could have and he longs for it even as he fights that longing. En Sabah Nur increases the pressure, thrusts harder, deeper with body and mind and Xavier responds, clawing, squirming, gasping “ _Yes_.” and his eyes blacken and they are looking at each others souls and it is quite beautiful, that strength, that power ...

He bites Xavier’s shoulder, tastes his blood, _marks_ him. Xavier screams and writhes, twisting, trying to get away but he is too late, far, far too late. En Sabah Nur only has to nudge his weakened mind and Xavier comes, arching wildly as he does. His hands grip and his mind grips too, just for a moment and En Sabah Nur knows every weakness of it now, knows exactly where he will need to slip to take that mind and power and make it wholly _his._

He reforms Xavier’s clothes around him, covering the bleeding mark with a bandage as he does. Xavier pulls away from him, eyes blue again, face furious, filled with a wretched defiance. En Sabah Nur smiles, touches his cheek.

“You cannot fight this, Charles.”

“I will fight you until I die!”

En Sabah Nur smiles again.

“Your death,” he says and the thousands of voices that make the whole of him echo in his speech. “will not be necessary, Charles Xavier. You will live forever. In me.”

The man pales. En Sabah Nur gestures for Angel to come, strokes his cheek lovingly before directing him to lift Xavier from the ground.

“Begin,” he orders Magneto and then starts his descent to his pyramid.

It is time for glorious rebirth.


End file.
